


Coffee

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: KouenXJafar mentioned, M/M, Sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: A new owner now runs Jafar's favorite coffee shop and his friends really want to get him laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back to my friend Mari. Decided to finally edit it and post it. it was meant to be just a little drabble but I kept adding to it until there was sex. This also really isn't well written. I wrote this in short paragraphs for like days. But I guess I'll still share it. Hope you like it.

"A new owner?" Jafar hummed drinking his coffee.

"Yep. The old one sold it and someone actually bought it right away." Yamraiha smiled. "Thankfully he is keeping it the way it is. Just fixing up the place you know?”

"That's good to hear. This is the only place I could get good coffee." He was never a fan of Starbucks. So a nice lil coffee shop like this one was greatly appreciated.

"He's really hot." Yamraiha grinned making Jafar almost choke on his coffee. She would bring up his looks. "Could totally be your type."

"I'm gay not desperate." Jafar sighed. He never even had a type. Yamraiha and Pisti always just tried to find someone for him. He always ended up on blind dates because of those two and they were failures. ALL OF THEM.

"Okay I know the last few-"

"31."

"Huh?"

"You've set me up on 31 horrible dates."

"Oh my god you kept count." She rolled her eyes when her answer was Jafar sipping his coffee.

"Anyway, I know the last 31 dates were bad. But maybe your 32nd-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No."

Yamraiha groaned. "I'm just trying to at least get you a good fuck!"

A cough was heard beside them before they turned around seeing Spartos. "You probably don't want to say that out loud."

Yamraiha blushed realizing she screamed. Thankfully it was only them.

"Alright well I have to go." Jafar waved goodbye.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Yamraiha asked before he walked out.

"I do everyday!" Honestly when didn't he come?

"Good you can meet your new boyfriend!"

"I swear to god!" Jafar huffed when he heard Yamraiha laugh.

~~~

Jafar yawned as he walked to the coffee shop. He suddenly stopped when he saw a line. A fucking line that went outside! This never happens! He also realized this line was squealing girls practically fighting to look inside the window. "Fuck my life." He mumbled taking out his phone to text Yamraiha to just prepare his coffee. As soon as he sent the text his phone began to rang. "Hello?"

"Come inside!" Yamraiha squealed.

"There is a line."

"Then fucking cut!"

"Wow you want me to be an asshole."

"You already are, just come inside saying you're only using the restroom or something."

"Fine." Jafar hung up before excusing himself passing the line. The girls didn't seem to care strangely enough.

"Jafar!" Yamraiha and Pisti practically tackled him.

"What the fuck!?" He almost fell! He could've broke his already piece of shit laptop.

"Look at him!" Pisti pointed.

"What?"

Pisti sighed grabbing the others face and forcing him to look. "Look at him!"

Jafar was about to yell at her for touching his face but stopped dead on his track. Ahh...He now has a type.

"Thank you. Please come again sometime." The man smiled making the girls in line sigh in bless. His whole being was perfect. His hair. His golden eyes. Winning smile. His body. He was on a whole other level! Not to mention out of his league! No way he was gay either. He seemed to like the attention from the girls.

"See! See!" Yamraiha squealed seeing Jafar's reaction. "He's hot."

"No way he's gay." Was Jafar's only response. Okay, he was hot. He'll admit that.

"He's bi." Pisti corrected. "Can still totally fuck you."

"The hell he can he's like...a 100/10. I'm barely a 4."

Jafar rolled his eyes. "...where's my coffee?"

"Oh I forgot."

"Seriously?"

"You should ask him to serve you." Yamraiha encouraged.

"The fuck I'm waiting in line."

"Then don't." Pisti grinned. "Boss!" Golden eyes turned towards them making Jafar freeze. "This is Jafar. The loyal customer we told you about! Mind giving him coffee?"

The other smiled and Jafar felt like he could melt. "Of course I wouldn't mind. Can you two take care of this line for a bit?"

"Yes sir." Pisti and Yamraiha giggled before leaving Jafar at the others mercy. Those bitches.

"Hello there." The man smiled wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hi..." Jafar really wanted to sink into the chair. This man was so bright it was almost blinding.

"I'm glad I could meet you right away." He chuckled. "Yamraiha and Pisti have told me about you."

"That can't be good..." Jafar blushed looking away.

"They said nothing but good things. How you come here everyday. Actually tip. Even helped this shop out before...Oh and that you're single."

"I knew it." Jafar hid his blushing face in his hands. He's going to kill them.

"Well I am too." The other grinned sitting down in front of him. "I'm Sinbad by the way."

"Jafar...." He mumbled still refusing to look up.

"So how do you like your coffee."

"I don't even know right now." His mind was a complete blank.

Sinbad laughed making Jafar more embarrassed. "How about this. I make you coffee myself mixing some stuff inside and if you like it. We go on a date."

Jafar peeked through his fingers looking at the other in disbelief. "You want to go on a date with me?"

Sinbad grinned. "I think you're cute. Pisti and Yamraiha already showed me pictures of you too. I just had to have you." He winked.

If Jafar could blush any more.... "So if I like your brew I go on a date with you?"

"Yep."

"And if I don't."

"Free coffee for a week."

"Deal." Jafar did like his coffee.

He watched Sinbad from his table as he prepares something for him. Seems the new owner really did know about coffee. It was weird that he would actually work too instead of just manage but Jafar wasn't complaining.

"Done." Sinbad smirked placing the cup in front of him.

Jafar looked down and snorted. A latte. A latte with a heart shape on the form. "I like the presentation."

"I try my best." Sinbad chuckled sitting down in front of him.

"Seems so." He picked the cup sipping it. Yep, he knew this would happen. "Don't like it."

"What?" Sinbad was shocked he never got anything wrong.

"Don't like it. Too sweet." He couldn't help the smirk on the lips. "So will you be serving me the coffee or?"

"I never got it wrong before." He was still in denial. "What didn't you like about it?"

"Let me give you a lil secret. I only like my coffee black." He chuckled at Sinbad's frown. "All the flavors I don't like. Just plain black coffee."

"I feel cheated." Sinbad frowned crossing his arms.

"You made the bet. I just accepted." Jafar leaned his chin on his hand.

"So much for having plans Saturday night." Sinbad sighed.

"You know. Instead of making a bet. Why not ask me?"

"Huh?"

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Like this," he cleared his throat. "Sinbad do you have plans Saturday night?"

Sinbad blinked confused. "No?"

"Would you accompany me to a movie?"

Sinbad smirked now realizing what the other was doing. "Sounds great. I suggest we watch that new scary movie."

"I don't get scared easily."

"Doesn't matter." Both by now were just smiling lost in each others eyes. Neither could wait for their movie date.

An awkward cough suddenly interrupted them. Both looked up to see Yamraiha and Pisti. "So the line is huge."

"Right right." Sinbad got up. "Pisti can you serve Jafar his usual coffee." The blonde nodded giggling. "I'll see you later." He winked at Jafar who smiled in response.

The three watched as he walked away.

"So are you going to be riding that dick or what?" Pisti grinned.

"Where the fuck is my coffee?" Jafar demanded glaring at her.

~~~

Jafar was actually looking forward to this date. He put on his favorite jacket, scarf, beanie. He felt like a giddy school girl. This was the first date he's actually looked forward to. "I'm so stupid." He mumbled embarrassed since he was a whole half an hour early. He was so anxious for the date (and hopefully a good lay) he didn't realize how early he was. "Is it wrong to put out so soon...?" He mumbled to himself passing the time by playing on his phone. He hasn't had sex in awhile and he really needed it. Stress at the college was hell. A good fuck calmed him down. Too bad he can't booty call Kouen anymore...crazy ass family that he has. Especially that little runt of a brother. Next time he sees that psycho-!

"Jafar?" He popped out of his thoughts looking up to see Sinbad grinning at him. "Isn't it a little early to be here?"

Jafar chuckled putting his phone away. "I didn't realize the time?" He made a horrible excuse. Though Sinbad was here too...

"I'm glad we were both looking forward to this then." He extended his hand for Jafar who gladly accepted.

"Want to grab a drink?" He pointed to the nearest cafe.

Jafar snorted. "Fuck Starbucks."

Sinbad bursted out laughing. "Well we both have the same hatred for Starbucks. Already so much in common."

Jafar laughed with him too. He leaned against the other as they walked around. "How about we just hit the convenience store? Sneak in some snacks?"

"Is it too soon to say I'm in love?"

They both laughed going into the shop.

~~~~

Jafar laughed softly at the 'scary' part of the movie.

"This is horrible." Sinbad whispered chuckling with him. Everyone else seemed scared though. This was laughable to them.

"You picked it." He whispered eating popcorn. That was the only thing they bought here. Everything else was expensive. He had other snacks in his pockets.

"Hoping jump scares would bring you closer." Sinbad admitted wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder.

"Ohh smooth." Jafar mocked.

"Shut up." Sinbad hummed grabbing some popcorn himself.

They became silent again watching the movie but Jafar got bored again. Maybe...God This was going to be cheesy. But boredom won.

Sinbad felt a tap on his shoulder before he looked down. He grinned seeing Jafar with a pocky in his mouth. There was a faint blush on his cheek that screamed cute. "It's not pocky day." The annoyed look made him laugh before he accepted it. Once their lips met they didn't pull away. They continued to kiss passionately trying to still stay quiet since they were in the middle of a movie. Though this was so much better. First kiss and make out at the same time. Both of them didn't seem to mind one bit.

Jafar pulled away practically breathless. Okay he was a great kisser. He was not dealing with some virgin. But at the same time with his looks how can he be.

Sinbad was just as breathless though. His thoughts were about the same as Jafar's. Hopefully he can get much more than a make out. His thought also lingered a bit on when they pulled up the armrest to get closer.

"...how much longer is the movie?" Jafar whispered licking his lips. He'll get some chapstick later.

"It started like...forty minutes ago. Probably half an hour to go..." Sinbad answered. They could always just ditch the movie.

"Good." Jafar grinned happy that they had their own row and they were at the very top. He leaned over still on his seat unzipping the other's pants quietly. "Think you can hold back your moans?"

Sinbad shivered at the sight. He was definitely not against this. "Aren't you flattering yourself?"

"Is this a challenge?" Grey eyes sparkled mischievously. The smirk he got in response was all the answer he needed. He pulled out the others cock stunned for a second. He was huge!

"Intimidated?" Sinbad smirked.

"Excited." Jafar corrected wasting no time to put his mouth on the other.

Sinbad flinched at the sudden contact. Jafar was not going to take this slow at all. And damn it was it a turn on. This was probably a new record on how fast he's gotten hard by someone. "D-damn..." He held back a groan.

Jafar would've smirked if his mouth wasn't full. He tucked his hair back taking him deeper into his mouth. So he was good at sucking someone off. He enjoyed it. And with someone as big as Sinbad. It was heaven for him. He himself had to hold back moans. He gasped a bit when Sinbad bucked up hitting the back of his throat. He couldn't stop the muffled moan even if he wanted to.

Sinbad couldn't be happier that the theater screamed at the same time Jafar moaned. They probably would've been found out. "You like taking it deep don't you?" He tensed when he got a small hum in response. He was playing dirty. Fine he can too. He reached into his pocket finding the bottle of lube because why not? He was Sinbad and he liked sex. Without Jafar noticing he dipped his fingers into it and snaked his hand into Jafar's pants.

Jafar shivered at the contact but continued to deep throat the other. He almost choked feeling a cold finger at his entrance. He glared up at the other only to see him grinning. If he starts this he better finish it!

Sinbad slipped in a finger feeling the other squeeze tightly around him. Though strangely enough it was more like it was sucking his finger in deeper. "You're really enjoying th-THis." Sinbad this time glared down at him when he received a very hard suck from the other. Yep, he was definitely loving this.

God Jafar wanted to moan. He wanted to plead for more so bad but he was in public. Though his thoughts were practically screaming to ride the other like no tomorrow while screaming Sinbad's name. About .0000001 of his mind was still thinking rationally about them being a public and how he can't afford getting arrested...again. Blame Yamraiha and Pisti for the first time.

Sinbad was already fucking him with three fingers when Jafar finally pulled away to bite his lips. He had to keep his sounds to himself yet he still moved against those magic fingers. Jesus how long has it been that he's now acting like some whore?

"What happened?" Sinbad smirked though he himself was panting slightly from Jafar's magic tongue.

"Fuck you..." Jafar panted sitting up forcing Sinbad to stop. "Fuck this movie. Let's get the fuck out of here. So you can fuck me until I can't fucking walk."

Golden eyes clouded becoming more aroused. They should've just hung out at one of their places so they didn't have to go far. "Those were a lot of fucks."

"I'm hoping it'll be that way." Jafar didn't have to say anything else before Sinbad was dragging the other out the theater quickly zipping his pants.

Once they were out of the theater, both with an awkward hard on, Sinbad turned to the other. "You bring your car?"

"I'm a fucking university student. I don't fucking own one. I took the bus."

"Good I was worried we'd have to leave a car here." Sinbad took the other's hand before they both sprinted to the parking lot.

Sinbad unlocked the car, got in with Jafar, and then struggled a bit to put the keys in the ignition.

Jafar chuckled watching him finally turn on the car. "And if I continue this with road head?"

"God as much as I'd love to say yes I can't afford an accident." Sinbad laughed before speeding away.

"But you can afford to speed?" Jafar raised an eyebrow buckling up.

"This is an emergency don't you think?"

"Clearly..." Jafar hummed thinking if a way to tease Sinbad. He couldn't touch him unfortunately. But...He unzipped his own pants.

"What are you doing?" Sinbad quickly asked looking back and forth from the road to Jafar.

"Touching myself." He moaned stroking himself.

"You-!"

"You said I couldn't touch you. I have to keep myself satisfied somehow." He whined.

"You fucking tease!"

Jafar only moaned in response before putting his fingers in his own mouth sucking.

"Are you going to finger yourself!?" Another moan. "You're totally going to finger yourself." He groaned. He wanted to watch. But he was driving! His grip around the wheel tighten. "God why are you doing this to me?" Why was there so much TRAFFIC!?

Jafar only moaned louder sticking a finger inside himself. Sinbad already loosened him a bit so it was easy to slide in.

Sinbad tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel waiting on the stupid light to change. He kept glancing over at Jafar watching those fingers disappear inside him as he threw his head back. Thank god his windows were tinted because he felt like no one deserved to see this but him. This was his own private show.

Jafar didn't even try to hide his moans. The radio couldn't even be heard anymore. "Sin!" He cried it finding that lovely spot.

"Oh fuck you say my name so good." Sinbad groaned. Almost home. Just a little more.

"Sin! I want you already...My fingers aren't enough. You didn't let me finish sucking you off. At least fuck me to make up for it." Gray eyes fluttered shut continuing to tease himself. Ah this felt good. But it could be so much better. If Sinbad would hurry!

The car suddenly came to a hard stop scaring Jafar. He opened his eyes realizing they were inside a garage. Before he could ask, Sinbad grabbed him kissing him.

"You tease." He growled in between kisses. "You fucking tease." He unbuckled the other seatbelt forcing him on his lap. Jafar didn't mind since he automatically wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck. "I'm going to fuck you so good." Jafar only moaned into the other's kisses.

"Yes please...Sin..." This is all he wanted. To be fucked. Their second round could be gentle. But he wanted a nice hard fuck now! "Take me to a bed."

"Why I could easily fuck you here." Sinbad was already impatient. He proved his point by grinding his hard-on on Jafar’s exposed ass.

Jafar bit his lips grinding back. "You could. Fuck you could. But on a bed I can pass out as soon as we're done comfortably." Jafar whined still grinding against the other.

"Good point." Sinbad stopped moving finally opening the door and taking out his keys from the ignition.

"After you."

"Like you have a choice." Jafar climbed out first pulling up his pants a bit.

Sinbad quickly followed locking his car and grabbing Jafar again. "So what's your favorite position?"

"Such a gentlemen." He rolled his eyes laughing as he was taken to the bedroom. He couldn't help but notice the place actually looked nice. "As long as your dick is inside me, fucking me, I don't care right now."

"Well then this will be a lot better than I thought." Sinbad grinned opening a door leading to his room.

"I like your sheets." Jafar hummed feeling them. They were soft and a dark purple. It fit Sinbad so perfectly. Thank god they weren't silk like most dumbasses. They’d slip right off. It's annoying.

"I'd like them better with you on them." Sinbad grinned hugging the other from behind.

Jafar leaned his head to the side letting Sinbad kiss and mark him. This was suddenly a change of pace for sure. But he surprisingly didn't mind. Sinbad was still taking good care of him.

Sinbad slipped his hands into Jafar's already loose pants letting them fall completely. "Your clothes would look so much better on my floor."

"Oh I haven't heard that one before." Jafar chuckled turning around suddenly. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed Sinbad by his shirt collar, and dropped them both on the bed with Sinbad on top of him. "You look so much better on top of me."

"That I can definitely agree on." Sinbad pulled his shirt over his head throwing it somewhere in the room. He didn't care right now. He'll clean later.

"Nice muscles." Jafar commented sitting up a bit. It wasn't too much like others he knew. It was perfect. He leaned over kissing Sinbad down his chest. He gave a few bites wanting to mark him too.

"I'm glad it's to your liking." Sinbad brought the other back up to take off his sweater and shirt. "God your skin is almost pale. Not in a bad way. But I know my marks will be visible for awhile."

"You think so?" Jafar hummed cuddling against him. It was a bother that Sinbad still had his pants on though. He needed those off.

"I know so." Sinbad gently laid the other back down again. "You know I'm still a little mad you cheated on that bet." He finally began taking off his pants.

Jafar rolled his eyes before he focused back on Sinbad's aroused dick. He licked his lips, "What you're going to punish me?"

"I think this seems more like a reward than anything." He groaned as he spread some lube over himself. He spread Jafar's legs before sticking his fingers inside again. "You think you're stretched enough?"

Jafar moan spreading his legs further. "Get on with it already. You damn tease."

"No fun." He lined himself perfectly against the other. He smirked watching the other twitch. "You really want this don't you?"

"I swear to god if you don't fuck me in five seconds I'm going to get up and le-AVE! YOU FUCKING BIG COCK JERK!" Jafar suddenly screamed when Sinbad just slammed into him completely. God that felt good though.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sinbad flashed yet another smile as Jafar glared through his teary eyes.

"I'm getting you back for t-this." He moaned the last word when the other began to move. Fuck, finally!

"Can't wait." Sinbad groaned still keeping a slow pace. He watched Jafar throw his head back clearly loving the feeling.

"Fuuuck." Jafar moaned wrapping his legs around the other. "Sin just...God do something...anything...faster." To think he lost this much control already. His pleas were answered when Sinbad thrust began to lose its rhythm going faster.

"Fuck Sin!" He tried to move with the other.

"You're amazing." Sinbad panted gripping the other's hips. Has he ever had a fuck this good? Jafar was definitely different than any of his other partners. He wanted to explore more of him. This was no one night stand.

Jafar just kept moaning and screaming. He wasn't sure what. Probably Sinbad's name. And just random "more" "fuck" and "So good!" He felt himself close. He grabbed onto Sinbad bringing him down for a sloppy kiss.

Sinbad happily let him feeling Jafar's nails digging into his back. That’ll leave a mark but so would his hands on the others hips. "You close?" He asked against the other's lips.

"Yeah..." Jafar was barely able to answer since Sinbad was still hitting that damn spot.

"Good." Sinbad felt himself close too. "Me too."

Jafar threw his head back again. He just screamed something he never told anyone before. "Fuck just cum inside me!" He hated that. But for some stupid reason. He wanted Sinbad to do that. He'll deal with the cleaning later.

Hearing Jafar cry out like that was too much. Sinbad golden eyes darken before he slammed into him one last time cumming deeply inside Jafar.

Jafar came soon after feeling hot cum just pour inside him. Jafar panted still holding on to Sinbad weakly.

"Fuck this was some good sex." Sinbad was out of breath too still inside the other.

"Yeah....Get out of me already. I already have to clean my ass because of your semen." Jafar frowned.

"You told me to do it." Sinbad chuckled but finally got out of him.

"Yeah...I don't know why. I usually hate that." Jafar whined slightly feeling it come down his thighs.

Sinbad laid beside him. "It's a good look on you." He laughed when Jafar smacked him lightly.

"Pervert." He snuggled against him. "You're helping me with this later."

"Gladly." He cuddled back grabbing the sheets to cover them. "So when is round two?"

"When you wake me up with your dick inside me." Jafar mumbled.

"Sounds fun."


End file.
